Adoption Of A Shattered Soul
by Flaming.Transexual
Summary: Read and tell me what ya think?Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

11111

Disclaimer: I wish I owned! But sadly I don't pout but I do have a penny! cheers

The scenery flashed by in a swirl of blues and whites. Snow dusted the roads and a thin layer of ice was salted to keep any drivers from sliding.

A dark hair woman drove a four seater truck through the snow glazed city. She wore a long baggy hooded sweater that had a picture of a dragon printed on it, which was barley visible on the worn sweater. She also donned tight dark blue jeans and a simple pair of strapy bondage boots.

She pulled into the icy driveway and woke her mother and siblings who had slept through the whole ride.

They unpacked the truck and brought the boxes into the house. The house was painted a sickly green which was peeling from age and the shutters were painted an off white color.

The family brought all there boxes into the house and unpacked what the mover hadn't already done. Kagome trudged up the stairs and sighed. 'And yet another house'

The small dysfunctional family moved around a lot due to her mother line of work. Her mother was a social worker and moved around a lot due to her many clients. But it got bad when she became attached to them, which happens often. So she was always getting moved.

The new house was a small three bedroom, one bathroom house. It was small but manageable.

Kagome entered her room which was all set up to her liking. Kagome groaned at the color.

"Pink, it just HAD to be pink..."Kagome muttered bitterly.

A small single bed was pushed against the far wall, covered in a large thick red blanket. The small single window was draped in raggedy curtains and a solid wood oak dresser was on the other wall near the door. There was little room and was cramped already.

Kagome groaned and left the tiny room quickly, closing the door behind her.

She wandered down the creaky old stairs and into the kitchen at the far side of the house.

The kitchen was a baby blue color and a darker shade along the molding. Sticking out of the middle of the kitchen was an island counter. Her two younger siblings sat squalling at the counter, over a spoon.

"Get your own!" A young girl about eight yelled, hugging a bowl of ice cream to her body and a spoon shoved in her mouth.

"But I'm too lazy to get one!" Her brother countered, poking at his ice cream that was quickly melting.

"Hey squirt." Kagome said affectionately ruffling his hair.

Souta glared at his older sister.

"I'm sixteen! Not two! Stop calling me that!"

Souta was tall and hand a lean lanky figure that was starting to fill out. He wore baggy army jeans that had zippers running along his left side and a black T-shirt that was 4 sizes to big for him.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Where's mom squirt?" Kagome asked using the pet name deliberately.

Souta sulked and crossed his arms.

Giving up she turned to her younger sister for answers, whom still had a spoon in her mouth.

She looked like a miniature Kagome. Her hair had the same tint of blue that Kagome's had, only her eyes were a sparkling coffee brown unlike Kagome stormy blues ones. She wore a skirt that reached below her knee and was decorated in butterflies and a dark green t-shirt and sweater.

"Mom's in her bedroom." She said cutely, popping the spoon out of her mouth.

"Thanks." Kagome jumped down from her stool and flicked Souta in the head on her way out.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"cause you're a brat!" she called over her shoulder before making her way upstairs Kagome went about searching for her mother and found her in her bedroom, as mayou had said.

Kagome flopped onto the queen size bed and mumbled something into the mattress.

"Kagome honey, I need you to come with me this afternoon when I go and see my client." Aki said.

"You do? Why?" Kagome asked looking up at her mother.

"Well you see...My next assignment...well no one seems to want to take him in to their home, and he has been moved around all his life. I've met him a few times, and he seems like a sweet boy."

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "So what does that have to do with me?"

Aki smiled and put her hands on her hips "You'll see."

Kagome rolled off the bed and went and got ready to leave. With in minutes Kagome and Aki were ready to leave. Aki wore a knee length navy skirt and a simple pale yellow silk blouse.

The pair drove to an old and beaten down house.

"Where are we going mom?" Kagome asked worried.

Aki got out of the truck and knocked on the old oak door, Kagome followed. An elderly old woman answered the door. She was a plump woman and short; she had a air of comfort about her much like a grandmother would have.

"Hello." She greeted kindly.

"Keade! How good to see you again." Aki said avidly, embracing the woman.

"And who is this?" She asked eyeing Kagome, a twinkle in her eye.

"This is my daughter Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Kagome said, bowing slightly.

"Well come on in you two."

They walked into the house, and was guided down a hallway and into a bedroom. Kagome remain silent and just followed the two talking woman.

"Inuyasha?" The elder called.

"What do you want?" He asked, His head popping out from over the bunk-bed.

"Come down here please." Inuyasha jumped off the bed in a single jump, not bothering with the latter and landed with a soft 'Thump'

Inuyasha stared at the teenager and Kagome blushed under his heated gaze.

He scoffed and looked at Kaede, annoyed. "What do you want baba?"

"Don't use foul language." She scolded with a frown marred her withered old face. Inuyasha pouted crossed his arms and pouted like a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You've met Aki before right? Well she has offered to take you into her home!" Kaede said gleefully.

Kagome stood shell shocked.

"W-Wha!"

Inuyasha's reply was just as intelligent as Kagome's.

"Huh?"

"I know you two heard me just fine, now Inuyasha I want you to go and pack your things while me and Aki discuss the paper work." Keade said sternly.

Kagome's world was spinning. She blinked a few times in shock and chased after her mother.

"What does she mean he's coming home with us! Where will he stay!" Kagome exploded with questions.

Aki sighed and looked at Kagome blankly.

"We'll figure everything out later, for now just go and wait in the truck." Aki said.

"But mom..."

"Go."

Kagome sulked and made her way out of the room. She dug through her pockets for her car keys. Without looking, she collided with a solid object and landed flat on her ass. She looked up from her prone spot on the floor.

She had bumped Inuyasha who had been carrying a single duffle bag. He had fallen back also and landed on his ass.

She scanned his form for the first time and nearly drooled.

He was semi-tall and well built and tanned. He had silver white hair that was tipped forest green at the ends .Atop his head sat two furry white dog-ears that were pierced three times on his left ear. He wore a black wife beater and jeans that barley stayed up on his lean hips, revealing the waist band of his 'fairly odd parents' boxers. On his strong neck he wore dog tags and a couple hemps and on his upper arm he had a tattoo wrapped around the muscled arm.

Kagome blushed when he noticed her stare. She scrambled to her feet as quickly as possible.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Inuyasha smirked a award winning smile and stood.

"It's alright sweetheart, no harm done."

Kagome flushed a deep candy apple red and turned around, about to leave.

She stopped short when she felt his hand on her ass. Kagome whipped around and glared daggers at his head.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh please, I seen the way you were looking at me, you know you want me."

Kagome looked ready to kill and anger rolled off her in violent waves.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! What right do you have to touch me!"

His smirked stayed fixed on his handsome face.

Not for long though.

Kagome wound her fist back and punched him right between the eyes.

"Bitch!" He growled in pain, as blood spurted from his nose.

"Kagome! What did you do!"

TBC...

A/N: Ya YA...I know...CliffyP

Oh ya...and for those who want the pairings...

Inuyasha/Kagome (Like you didn't see that one coming)

Sango/Miroku

Souta/Rin

Well I have Chapter 2 wrote up...I just have to type it!

Well till then...

Je Ne

Merisusa-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

22222

Aki stood shocked at her eldest daughter's actions. 'I haven't even brought the boy home yet and their already fighting!' She though frustrated

"Kagome! What have you done!" Aki yelled at Kagome.

"He started it!" She defended herself, pointing at the hanyou.

"Like hell! You attacked me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You touched my damn ass you Perv!"

"Like you didn't like it!" He snorted, in a arrogant manner.

"No, I didn't!"

Inuyasha rolled his eye as he fingered his sore nose.

"Stupid Bitch, You could have broken my nose!" He grumbled.

"Want me to try!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"No!" He covered his nose quickly and glared at Kagome.

Aki sighed and grew frustrated with their childish antic. Arms crossed and scowl in place she decided to put a end to this nonsense.

"Okay children! That's enough! Kagome go and start the truck. And Inuyasha follow Kagome a put your things in the back." She said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome huffed and did as she was told.

"This is going to turn out very very bad." Aki murmured, following the teens quietly.

22222

The trio pulled into the snow dusted driveway and piled out of the auto mobile. Kagome stomped into the house, locking herself up in her room and cranked her stereo.

"Don't mind her; she's just upset about the move." Aki said brightly.

Inuyasha nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, shifting is weight from one foot to the other.

"It's no problem Mrs.Higurashi."

"Oh dear, Call me Aki."

"Okay."

"Well, you can go on upstairs and unpack. It's the first room on the left." She said, turning and entering the kitchen.

"Ya...okay..."Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha walked up the single stair case in the small house and looked at the first door on his left.Music pounded through the door.

Inuyasha entered the room.

Kagome maid on her bed and had her feet raised to the ceiling.INuyasha walked over to the unoccupied bed and set his bag down on it.

He watched Kagome, she hadn't noticed him yet.

Inuyasha smirked.

Inuyasha pulled the plug to the stereo and the loud pounding music faded away to nothing.

"What the-"Kagome trailed off as she caught sight of the hanyou. She glared at him and stood up.

"Get out of my room, You moron!" Kagome yelled in his face.

Inuyasha smirked and sat on the bed. "This is my room too." He said smugly.

Kagome froze for a moment,letting all this sink in. Kagome dashed down the small set of stairs in search of her mother.

"MOM!"Kagome yelled.

"In the Kitchen."Souta said, never looking up from the video game he was playing.

She slid into the kitchen and glared at her mother.

"Why did tell t-that...thing! That he could stay in my room." Kagome seethed, turning red in the face.

"Kagome Higurashi! How can you be so selfish? Inuyasha has no one to go to, were the closest thing he has...the poor boy." Aki scolded.

Kagome whined and pouted. Inuyasha chose that moment to walk into the room, hands shoved in pockets and arrogant grin in place.

"but mom!"

"Kagome."She warned.

Kagome growled and stomped over to the grinning hanyou.

"I may have to share my home and bedroom with you...but there are three rules! I ignore all existence of you, you don't even try to talk to me, and don't go through my stuff!"

'Like your panty drawer?' Inuyasha though devilishly.

&&&&&Later That Night&&&&&

The Sun had long ago set and the face of the moon was visible in the clear night sky.

Souta was passed out in front of the television and Mayou slept peacefully in her bed, much like Aki.

Kagome laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. A tick of annoyance furrowed into her brow.

Inuyasha was sprawled out on the mattress, sheets tangled in his legs. His mouth was wide open and load throughty snores escaped his lips.

Kagome gritted her teeth irritably.

She checked her clock,hoping it wasn't as late as it felt.

3:00A.M.!

Kagome glared daggers in the hanyou's direction, if only looks could kill.

She buried her face into her pillow, trying to drown out the noise.

It didn't work.

Kagome reached over with a tired grin and threw her alarm clock at his big head. She heard a thunk and a 'ding' as it his it's desired object.

He grumbled and rolled over, effectively falling of the bed.

The snoring subsided and Kagome smiled, drifting of into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

The Monday morning came all to quickly to the young girl. Sun broke through the shads on the small window.

Kagome moaned and buried her face into the warmth that developed her.

She felt that she was encased in a cacoon od sun, warm and tingly.

She stretched and yawned loudly.Her eyes opened lazily.

All she could see was silver.

Her eyes shot open and scrambled to get up.

Some time during the night, Kagome had fallen off the bad and had cuddled up to the hanyou for warmth.

Inuyasha threw his arm around Kagome's petite waist and pulled her against the wall of his chest.

Kagome flushed red from head to toe.

She reached over and grabbed her watched and nearly fainted at the Time.

11:45A.M

Kagome jumped up cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

She stepped on the hanyou purposely and dashed out the door calling: "I am so late!" on the way.

Inuyasha crawled up on his bed and laid there in a sleepy haze.

Kagome practicality jumped into the shower. As quickly as possible she scrubbed her skin clean and washed her hair.

She grabbed the first towel in sight. Wrapping it around her she ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, completely forgetting about the hanyou.

She opened the door and stepped in.

At that moment Inuyasha seemed completely awake. He was practically drooling in his lap.

Kagome's hair hung in a damp, wild mess around her face. The towel that she clutched tightly, barley covered the essentials and left little to the imagination.

"Shit!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn..."Inuyasha said, whistling low in his throat. He felt his loins tighten at the sight of her.

"Stop looking you pervert!"

That was until a book connected with his head and she ran into her own closet.

TBC...

Well what do u think?

Good?bad?

Tell me plz!

Well

Je ne!

Merisusa-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome blinked a few times and leaned back into the solid wood door in relief. That was until she realized that she was standing in the dark, in her tiny closet.

Kagome growled at her own stupidity.

She could hear hysterical laughter from the other side of the door.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?" He called through the thin wall.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled back.

"Answer the question." He said, chuckling like Santa on Christmas Eve.

She remained silent and pouted.

"I'm coming in then." He said standing and heading towards the door.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" She yelled loudly, hoping someone would hear them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The hand that Kagome had been using to keep the small towel up had been pressed to the door, and her back had been leaned back against it as Inuyasha opened the door. She fell backwards and tangled herself into Inuyasha's legs, causing him to loose all balance.

The pair tumbled to the floor with no grace at all and fell on the floor.

Kagome lay on her back, towel spread open during the fall, revealing all to the hanyou. Inuyasha laid on top of her, bare chest pressed tightly to hers and one leg on either side of her hips.

Kagome blushed at their compromising position and make a small sound in the back of her throat. She took a deep breath and got ready to yell at the hanyou.

Inuyasha gulped and tried to keep his arousal in check.

"What are you doing!" Kagome yelled loudly.

"Me? You're the one who ran into the closet!" He pointed out.

"T-That's not the point!"

Kagome flush a bright red and worried her lip, shifting uncomfortably.

Inuyasha stared down intensely at her. His eyes traveled the length of her form and lingered longingly on her breast.

He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. It was dominating, sweet, passionate, all of those things and more. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took his chance to slip in rough tongue into her inviting mouth.

When he pulled back Kagome was gasping for breath like a greedy child.

Inuyasha dipped his head and kisses the flushed skin of her neck. Her pulse skipped a beat as he nipped at her soft and subtle skin. Kagome bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping her well-kissed mouth.

His large calloused hand traveled up her side, tickling the sensitive skin with his nails.

Kagome leaned her head back and gasped at the sensation.

That was until she caught a glance at the clock.

12:30A.M!

"Shit!" Kagome yelled, jumping up, and bounding into her closet, threw on whatever she was able to reach and dashed out the door.

Inuyasha sat up thoroughly confused.

"Huh?"

Kagome jumped all the stairs in one leap and pulled to a stop at the door briefly to put her shoes on. With that she dashed as quickly as possible to the car and revved the engine.

She leaned on the horn, thoroughly pissed, and sexually agitated.

"Inuyasha! Get you ugly ass down here!" She called.

Inuyasha purposely came down many minutes later, looking like nothing had happened.

He wore his trademark smirk as he climbed into the said car.

Kagome briefly glared at him before she took off like a bat out of hell down the street. They pulled into the student parking lot and Kagome ran for dear life to the office.

The secretary gave her an annoyed look and straightened her glasses that were perched on her thin nose.

"May I Help you?"

Kagome panted and nodded.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, The new Student."

She typed something into her computer and frowned.

"You're late. Most of the classes have already started"

"I realize I'm late ma'am and I apologize."

The women set her lip in a thin line and furrow her brows,

"It says here there are two of you."

"There is, He's late as well."

At that moment, Kagome seen Inuyasha walk by the office, without lifting his head.

"I'll be right back!" She told the annoyed secretary and chased after the man.

"Where do you think your going?" Kagome asked with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Not quite sure actually..."He said pondering that for a moment.

Kagome huffed and grabbed a hold of the back of the hanyou's shirt and dragged him back into the office.

The secretary narrowed her small eyes and handed them there assigned schedule.

"Bitch..."Inuyasha muttered as they walked past the office.

"Inuyasha!"

"What? Like you weren't thinking it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned on her heal. "I got to get to class."

With that she took off down the winding hallways, leaving the hanyou staring after her.

"Whatever..."He muttered and took off in the opposite direction.

The bell rang not five minutes after Kagome had gotten to her first class, Kagome groaned and sifted through the halls looking for next class.

She made a bee-line for a empty desk and plopped down in her seat and waited for class to start.

A small group of six entered the room and sat down on the opposite corner as Kagome's seat.They glanced up at Kagome occasionally and would turn back, talking.

Kagome rolled her Smokey eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

They continued to look her way.

"You got a problem?" She snapped, irritated and annoyed.

One of the girls stood ad made there way over to her.

She was tall and slim and well tanned with a lean figure. She wore faded jeans, with rips along her knee's and an old wore t-shirt that was tied back to reveal her navel ring.

She leaned her hip on Kagome's desk and looked at her like she was from mars, and just landed on earth. Kagome huffed annoyed and just ignored her.

"What are you doing' sitting here all alone?" She asked, cutely tilting her head.

Kagome stumbled for a minute. No rude remark, no "Loser", just a friendly hello. Kagome smiled and introduced herself properly.

"I'm Kagome, I just transferred!" She said, suddenly in a brighter mood.

"I'm sango, Common' and talk with us! There all really nice...if not a little pig headed." Sango lead Kagome by the hand over to the corner.

"Guys this is Kagome...um...I don't really know her but she seems nice!" Sango giggled and sat on one of the boys there's lap.

Kagome raised a single brow and said hello to the group. They went through the group and introduced them selves.

A small, short girl sat on one of the desks. She wore black baggy jeans and a lime green tshirt. Her name was Rin.

Then next to her was a young man, whom sango sat on. He had raven hair, with a rat tail and wore blue jeans and a violet long sleeved shirt, his name was Miroku.

Next to them was a tall muscular man, He had long raven hair weaved into a tight braid. He wore a button up shit and a pair of dress pants, he was bankatsu. Finally there was a short boy. He had rust colored hair and wore a layers t-shirt and shorts. Shippo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome." Shippo said, smiling at her like he was seven, A blush tainting her freckled cheeks.

The day passed quickly with little problem and as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Kagome sighed in relief.

She hadn't got eye or tail of the aggravating hanyou, much to the teen's pleasure. She pushed through the crowded hall and exited the school. She went around the side of the building ,to the student parking and pulled her keys out of her hip pocket.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind and pressed against the car.

"You didn't think you'd leave without me did you Kaggy?" A husky voice whispered in her ear, with sweetness that dripped with his own lie.

Inuyasha spun her around and flashed a devilish smirk.

"Idiot." Kagome mumbled as she climbed into the ford.

Inuyasha smiled innocently and got in the passenger side door. They drove home in awkward silence. Kagome shot him a glare as the pulled into the snow cover house.

Aki greeted them when they came home and the two hard-headed students went there opposite way.

"Gee...they seem to be getting along greeeat." She mumbled sarcastily before setting about dinner.

Well that chappy three...

Hope you enjoy...Lemon WILL be soon...might be next chapter...or the next...or the next...only I know!

But ya...trust me...it works into the plot...and this will NOT be a high school fic.

Anyways...The more reviews I get...the faster I'll update!

Je Ne

Merisusa-Chan


End file.
